


无法克制3

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou





	无法克制3

第三章  
我不知道为什么，你不知道能不能。

爱情太麻烦，不该是我们的目的。

第三章

款项拨到了剧组账号，杨九郎仰面朝天地躺在摇椅上晃，一腔兴奋无处燃烧，想找个贴心的人分享喜悦。

蓝牙耳机里传来老友的调侃：“真下本儿啊！”

杨九郎志得意满：“舍不得孩子套不着狼，我这小狐狸可不一般。

周九良附和他：“行啊你……嘶…这次不会玩儿真的了吧？”

杨九郎哼笑：“两个男的，怎么玩儿真的？我爸还等着我呢，还真让我大哥那个废物接手我们杨家啊。”

周九良放下手里的哑铃，气喘吁吁地：“行，你真行，我看你后面怎么收手。”

杨九郎满不在乎：“你等着吧，今儿我就去他剧组瞧瞧他去，看他是不是还一副大爷样儿！”

“小心玩儿脱了，栽喽！”周九良打击他。

杨九郎敲两下耳机，挂了电话，健你的身去吧，周大爷。

晚九点，《云起雷鸣》剧组开拍今天第12场镜头，这场是两男主针锋相对的一场戏，男二质问男主为何始乱终弃，替女主打抱不平，男主有难隐之言不可透露，一退再退。

杨九郎到现场的时候，张云雷正在天上飞，威亚勒得他想吐，晚饭是冷的，他囫囵吃了两口，胃更难受了。

“cut！”导演一声令下，“保一条。”

张云雷从天上下来，其实没拍好，但是金主来了，制片人、导演都赶紧过来听话。

杨九郎往导演椅上一坐，大大咧咧地：“没事儿没事儿，不用管我，你们拍，我就瞎看看。”

导演拿着对讲机站旁边：“12场三镜，再来一次！张云雷！上！”

张云雷打着旋儿又飞了上去，杨九郎在下面眯着眼看：张云雷一身玄色，青丝束发，手持宝剑，几步登上楼顶，面向男主，怒目而视，声音铿锵有力：“萧飞扬！你为何负她！”

男一接戏，杨九郎在下面看得心脏砰砰跳，张云雷帅得他想当场给办了。

张云雷手机震动，传来一条短信：衣服别换。

死变态。张云雷把手机关机，凌晨歇工才开，裹了个羽绒服就走了。

繁复的单衣被层层脱在地，剧组服道化良心，里面的亵衣都有，唯一现代化的就是内裤。

“张公子，想死为夫了。”杨九郎脱得急，羊毛衫静电噼里啪啦地响，里面的衬衫又缠在手腕上解了半天，给张云雷差点逗笑了。

张云雷又脱一层单衫，只剩亵衣内裤，勾着杨九郎内裤边儿往床上拽，嘴里也没饶了他：“七千万花成这个德行，不知道以为老子赏了你几个大子儿。”说完拽着杨九郎，压着自己倒进酒店的大床里，张云雷伸出脖子去亲人。

杨九郎抱着日思夜想了几个月的身子，心比手还急，三下五除二给脱了个干净。张云雷也素了几个月，前几天隔靴搔痒根本不解馋，这会儿手下去撸杨九郎下面，抓着往自己腿间夹。蹭了两下不解痒，竟自己动着往后面去，蜜口紧致，两个人都不好过。

杨九郎“嘶”地一吸气，退回剑柄用手去磨剑鞘口，那小口一翕一合，显示着主人的情动。

张云雷嫌他磨叽，回手从床头捞了瓶油递给他，气都喘不匀，口气还是硬：“用这个！快点儿。”说着去舔杨九郎胸前两点，摸他胸肌和腹肌，这习惯他跟杨九郎的第一次就有，他喜欢这个坚硬的手感。

杨九郎硬如铁，也没什么耐心了，等张云雷前面亲够摸够了，一把掐着他腋下把他摔回床上，人还没摔稳就趴上去扯胳膊给翻了个面。张云雷无师自通一样塌下腰，撅起屁股，两膝两肘撑在床上，扭头回看自己屁股，再眼往上挑看杨九郎，等他给自己润滑。

张云雷小模样太犯规，杨九郎“操”了一声，拉住他大腿根往床边拽，一瓶油全倒在洞口附近，伸手指草草开拓了两下，就换上了真家伙。

剑一如鞘，两下相宜。张云雷长“啊”一声，腰更往下塌了几分，杨九郎眼都红了，只缓了一会儿就开始惊天动地地动。他站在床边，极好发力，每每撞得张云雷止不住往床里滑，又被他拉着腿根儿拽回来，一时间恩爱声满屋。

杨九郎越爽越气，一边干一边打张云雷屁股一边骂：“他妈的，怎么就离不开你这二两肉了，真他妈是个活妖精。”

张云雷被干得爽，被打得也爽，被骂得也舒服，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，还回应杨九郎：“杨总莫生气，别把下头气软了。”他专挑扎人心窝子、不让人顺心的话说，好像图的东西没到手就不让人痛快，哪怕自己也不痛快。

杨九郎被激得发狠，肉搏的声音“通通啪啪”更密更响，张云雷终于忍不住放开声音叫，一只手伸下面抚慰自己同样硬的不行的那根。

杨九郎憋着狠，一巴掌打掉他的手，抓了给反手背在他自个儿后背，下身不停。张云雷另一只胳膊支撑不住，只好上半身都陷进床里，后面翘着连着，又爽又难耐，侧脸骂他：“杨九郎！你混蛋！撒手！”

杨九郎终于露了个笑脸，喘着回他：“哥哥帮你把关，你试试。”

试什么，试个屁，张云雷又想骂，又想爽，浑浑噩噩中感觉后面越来越快，终于，在自己脑仁都空白的时候，才感觉不到后面在动了。

杨九郎山一样倒在张云雷旁边，两个弟弟跟两个人一样，都躺下下来。

杨九郎面对着张云雷的背，看不见脸，就叫他：“诶，转过来，哥哥看看。”

张云雷也想看看他什么德行，大字躺好，余光斜他，笑。

杨九郎也笑，笑完问他：“打个炮怎么跟打架似的？你跟我叫什么劲呢？”

张云雷闭着两眼，半晌才回：“你不懂。你的底线太低，我弯不下去腰。”

杨九郎也懂也不懂，他蓦然觉得自己七千万好像花错了，至少不应该以这种方式花，可是他只会这一种方式，想不通这样有什么不好。

他想不通就不想了，突然想起另一个事儿来，立刻来了兴致，右手支起头来，左手推张云雷：“诶，你给我唱个歌儿呗，我还没听你唱过歌儿呢。”

张云雷扭过脸不看他：“网上电视上没听过啊。”

杨九郎不罢休，光着身子遛着鸟，往张云雷那边蹭，用膝盖点他腿根儿：“那不不是现场的么，诶呀，你给我唱一个。”

张云雷很困又睡不着，平躺回来，闭着眼，看不出表情。

杨九郎就能从这表情中看出有门，赶紧起身给倒了点水，杯子端过去，送到嘴边：“诶诶，喝两口，润润喉。”

张云雷被他逗笑了，抬了个脖子喝了口水，又躺下了，歇了一会儿，在杨九郎以为没戏他要睡着的时候，小声用细腻清澈的嗓音唱了首歌：

“我有一双眼，

在海里寻找，

找不找的到，

我从不知道。

你为什么不向我求告，

明明知道我，

会一分钟讨饶。

你说，

这样做朋友一辈子多好，

而我，

舍不得与你变朋友，

爱情却难预料。

从来，

从来一段恋情好不好，

从来，

从来相识一回好不好。

哪怕，

哪怕竭尽心力好不好，

哪怕，

哪怕转瞬即逝好不好。”

刚完结一场博弈般酣畅淋漓的情事，再来一首这么温柔舒缓的歌儿，竟然没有丝毫违和。杨九郎听得一声不响，一动不动，听张云雷慢慢唱歌，看张云雷慢慢唱歌的侧脸，竟有个“能一直这样就好了”的念头出来。但他没有说，可能自己也没当回事儿，只是问：“挺好听的，叫什么名儿？”

张云雷回答：“愿。”

杨九郎只能“哦”一声，他没听过这首歌，准确地说，张云雷的歌他都没听过，偶尔电视里放，一晃也就过去了，他也从来没有停下来看那些帅气阳光的MV。

又沉默半天，他选了条很俗的路去表达自己的心情：“诶？你这歌儿制作人是谁？”

张云雷本来都要睡了，听了这话坐起来围上浴巾就往浴室走，杨九郎知道他这是去清理了，也起来跟着：“诶，我帮你吧！”

“不用！”张云雷关上浴室门，把杨九郎拍在了门外。

怎么就又生气了呢？杨九郎思来想去，问题还是出在歌上，趁张云雷进浴室，他开始问度娘，结果搜歌词，没搜到有这首歌，谁都没唱过。

那就是还没发。写了，不发，是发不出去还是没准备开始呢？杨九郎不敢再贸然找个制作人或者租个录音室了，想了一会儿，想不出结果也就算了。为了显自己勤快，收拾了被单，换了新的，站起身来看到地上一堆古代服饰，突然反应过来：刚才干的时候都脱了，白穿回来了。

浴室里哗啦哗啦的水声停了，张云雷围着浴巾出来，身上滚着水珠，头发滴着水，美人出浴，美不胜收，杨九郎突然觉得，哪浪费啊？这不还早呢么！

张云雷看他往前迎自己那两步路，就知道这厮心里在想什么，回手套了亵衣和一层外单，手指头一戳往前靠的胸肌，刚才还爱不释手，这会儿就是块肉，张云雷头一扬：“我拍戏累得慌，再来一次真来不了，明天得连戏呢。”

语气诚恳，态度嚣张，也不知道他怎么能结合得这么好。杨九郎也识趣，强买强卖没意思，日子长着呢。


End file.
